Modern computing typically relies on applications running in a computing environment of an operating system (‘OS’). The OS acts as a host for computing applications. The OS is responsible for the management and coordination of activities and the sharing of the resources of the computer. Techniques for allowing multiple OSs to run on a host computer concurrently have increased efficiency
by decreasing the number of required machines.
Technologies for simultaneously running multiple execution environments on a single operating system have further increased efficiency by improving resource efficiency and facilitating observation of multiple systems simultaneously.